


Brat

by NotRecommended



Series: Talk Dirty To Me [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta kink?, Beta Jackson Whittemore, Bratting, Cock Warming, D/s, I Tried, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Subspace, Not Underage, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, blowjob, but Jackson's age is ambiguous, how is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotRecommended/pseuds/NotRecommended
Summary: Jackson only knows how to get what he wants by acting out, no matter the negative consequences. Derek decides that, if he’s going to act like a child, he’s going to treat him like one.





	Brat

Derek’s eye twitches for the third time in thirty seconds. Jackson had arrived at the loft making demands on one thing or another; Derek had tuned him out the moment he started ranting and raving. It didn’t fade into white noise, and Jackson just wouldn’t. Stop. Talking. Derek ignored him in favor of his book, tried to speak over him to get him quiet. He had even thrown a pillow at the teen, who only seemed mildly offended before continuing like nothing even happened. Derek is reaching the end of his patience, which he would admit was not very long in the first place. The final straw is Jackson taking his book and throwing it across the room while seating himself in Derek’s lap.

“Are you even listening?” Jackson growls. “Pay attention to me!” Derek’s eyes flash. He grabs Jackson by the back of his neck and forces him over his knees, face in the couch. The Beta struggles, but Derek keeps him pinned and gathers his wrists in one hand. He brings his hand down on Jackson’s bottom, making him let out a startled cry before freezing on his lap. “D-Derek…?”

“You’re acting like a spoiled kid,” the Alpha says abrasively, “so I’m going to treat you like one.” Derek squeezes his wrists; Jackson gives a thumbs up in response before starting to wiggle in protest.

“Let me go Derek! I’m not a fucking child!” Derek brings his hand down again, making him yelp.

“You sure act like one.” _SMACK. SMACK. SMACK._ Jackson yelps with each spank, the last one ending in a whine. Derek smirks slightly when he feels Jackson starting to get hard against his thigh. “You know that it pisses me off when you act like a spoiled brat.” _SMACK SMACK SMACK._ Jackson chokes on a sob, starting to tear up from the pain. Derek pulls his pants and boxers down, rubbing his hand over the pinking flesh. The Beta starts squirming again, whimpering softly.

“I’m sorry Alpha…” Derek’s eyes flash again as a deep rumble starts in his chest. He starts to feel himself harden; Jackson knows it’s his strongest turn on to be addressed that way. Derek brings his hand down again when Jackson starts rutting against his thigh.

“No, Jackson. You know better. Orgasms are for good boys.” Jackson whines loudly and stills. Derek gives him a few last hard smacks, reveling in the yelps that remind him so much of a pup’s. The teen _was_ just a pup after all; it was his job to correct him when he got too out of line as his Alpha. He helps Jackson fully out of his pants and boxers before standing him up in front of him. Jackson’s cheeks are splotchy red, tear tracks down his face; he lowers his gaze to Derek’s knees and pulls his shirt down over his erection. “What do we say?” Jackson hiccups slightly.

“I’m sorry Alpha,” he mutters, squirming, “for acting like a spoiled brat.” Derek lifts his chin and gives him a soft smile.

“There’s my good Beta.” Jackson looks to the side as his face gets redder. He’s always been a tough kid, never letting people too close and a perfect example of the Alpha male douchebag teen. But nothing made him melt faster and his insides warmer than praise from Derek in their private moments, the only times he allowed himself to be vulnerable. “I think I deserve a thank you for keeping your spoiled ass in line.” Jackson rolls his eyes then cries out, having earned another swat. Derek raises an eyebrow at him and nods toward the floor between his knees. His erection is straining against his zipper and pulsing slightly; Derek’s done ignoring it and ready for Jackson’s mouth.

Jackson swallows and falls to his knees, wincing as his sore skin pulls slightly as he gets into position. Shaky hands release Derek from his jeans (him having not bothered with underwear that day), cock bobbing slightly as a hiss leaves his mouth. The Beta licks his lips then kisses the tip; he pulls back with lips glistening with pre-come, Derek leaking the moment he was free from his pants. The Alpha groans quietly when he licks Derek’s flavor from his lips, and Jackson shivers. He locks gazes with Derek as he slowly takes his cock into his mouth until his nose is buried pressed into his neatly trimmed pubes, swallowing around the head.

Derek groans loudly and tilts his head back, hips jerking slightly and making him gag. Jackson pulls back slightly to relax his throat then starts slowly bobbing his head. A hand settles into his hair, a slight yet possessive grip that makes Jackson’s heart stutter. He relaxes his throat and lets Derek take over, swallowing around slow, deep thrusts. The grip on his hair tightens as Derek starts thrusting faster, eventually fucking his face. Jackson closes his eyes and focuses on not choking; his head gets delightfully fuzzy as he lets himself be used as a cock sleeve for Derek, for pleasing his Alpha.

Eventually Derek grunts and pushes deep into his throat. Jackson’s brought back to the present as he’s forced to swallow his cum. He sucks gently to make sure he gets everything then pulls back when Derek’s hand relaxes on his head. Derek lifts his chin and gives him a soft kiss. “Good boy. That’s my good little Beta.” He ran his fingers through blonde hair. “Did so good for me, made your Alpha so happy.” Jackson flushes and gives a shy smile. “What do you need from me, pup?” Jackson flushes darker and looks off to the side.

“Can I…” he starts hoarsely, taking a moment to clear his throat, “can I sit with you in my m-mouth? I don’t wanna come up yet…” Derek runs his fingers through Jackson’s hair again then slides them down to his Beta’s neck, taking a moment to swipe his thumb against his cheek. Jackson lets out a small whine and melts into his touch, laying his head on his thigh. “Please, Alpha?”

“Go ahead Jax.” Jackson opens his mouth and lets Derek in and down his throat again, eyes closing in content; Derek turns on the tv to an episode of Supernatural and spends the next hour running his fingers through Jackson’s hair. Jackson relaxes even further and makes a thankful noise. He loves his Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked, leave a kudos or a comment! Any mistake you see are all mine, and if you do notice any, please tell me. And I really, really hope they weren't too OOC! Thanks for reading!


End file.
